


Marcando territorio.

by Antoshka



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: Cuando la época de celo llega, los alfas buscan a su omega y con una mordida marcan su territorio, reclamandolos como suyos.¿Qué peor lugar y momento para entrar en celo es en medio de una especie de Apocalipsis Zombi?





	

¿Por qué no acabo con él en ese mismo instante con Lucille? ¿Por qué no había tomado su vida en vez de la de Abraham y la de Glenn? ¿Qué tenía él que podría servirle a un sociópata tan enfermo como Negan?  
  
Aquella respuesta a todas sus preguntas salió a la luz aquella mañana, cubierto de niebla, mientras Negan manejaba la camioneta y atropellaba a los caminantes, cubriendo las ventanas de su porquería cuando las ruedas los aplastaba.  
  
Rick Grimes, aquel pobre hombre que parecía haber sufrido un colapso mental, se hallaba sentado en uno de los asientos, con la mirada perdida en la nada y su cuerpo tiritando como si estuviera en una terrible helada. A simple vista, aún no se encontraba una razón coherente del porque él SI estaba vivo y sus otros dos amigos no, pero pronto se sabría el porqué.  
  
Negan frenó de repente casi tirando de costado a su rehén, quedando en medio de todo con los caminantes rodeando la camioneta. Negan se quitó del asiento del conductor y caminó hasta Rick, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
 **—Te preguntaras porque te traje aquí, verás Rick, quiero que seamos algo más que simples amigos. —** Aquellas palabras no hicieron faltar analizarlas para dar un resultado un notorio sarcasmo y cinismo, aquel hombre lo era así en todo su esplendor.  
  
Rick le dedicó una mirada de puro odio como nunca antes visto, pero solo eso aumentaba el incentivo de Negan sonreír más ampliamente, tenía un gran deseo de golpearlo directo en el rostro, no, tenía deseos de matarlo por todo lo causado.  
  
 **—Dime, ¿Qué se siente entrar en celo en medio de un lugar como este? —** Aquellas preguntas lo descolocaron por completo y por dentro sintió pánico por momentos, sabía a la perfección que era tener el estro en medio de todo este caos, pues, los caminantes a pesar de estar teóricamente muertos, eran capaces de percibir el celo de un omega por kilómetros, por lo que a la hora de escaparse de esos monstruos todo era muy complicado.  
  
Y ahora lo era el doble, ya que, tenía la terrible sensación de que él lo sabía.  
  
Lo tomó con fuerza de los bucles y le hizo mirar por la ventana, encontrándose con una cantidad desorbitante de caminantes rodeando el automóvil, ellos ya habían percibido su celo.  
  
  
 **—Míralos, te desean. —** Comentó en una risotada llena de malicia. **—Podríamos darles el gusto ¿tú que crees?**  
  
  
Aquellos instantes se volvieron tortuosos para Rick, aquel loco había lanzado su hacha afuera y lo obligó a ir a buscarla entre todo el ejercito de monstruos que intentaban tomarlo a la fuerza; sin embargo, prefirió haber sido comido por aquellos zombis, antes de volver a entrar a ese lugar junto con Negan, pero eso también significaba dejar de lado a todos ellos.  
  
Caminaba sobre una cuerda floja que parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento, al igual que la poca cordura que le quedaba.  
Con mucha suerte, Rick logró salir con vida de aquel terrible aprieto e ingresar nuevamente a la camioneta, luego de que Negan disparara con la escopeta a los caminantes que quedaban. Cayó al suelo apenas entró y solo podía escuchar la risa burlona del otro mientras lo arrastraba como trapo tras cerrar la puerta detrás de él.  
  
  
 **—¡Felicitaciones! ¡Lograste sobrevivir! —** Dijo de una forma descarada, mientras se posicionaba en cuclillas sobre él, con sus piernas a los lados de sus caderas **—Te mereces un buen premio Rick. —** Acto seguido, el muy bastardo tomó los pantalones del policía tirándolos hacia abajo junto a la ropa interior. Rick empalideció **—Me ganaste a mi ¿No es grandioso?**  
  
  
  
 **—¡Quítate! —** Se atrevió a decir Grimes, acabando por tener el filo del hacha rozando justo en la Manzana de Adán, como si fueran a degollarlo en cualquier momento.  
  
  
 **  
— ¿Cómo has dicho Rick? —** Sonrió ladinamente, pero su rostro enseguida cambio, retorciéndose a una mueca totalmente desagradable **—Dilo de nuevo, ¡VAMOS! —** Le amenazó, podía matarlo en ese instante y a todos sus compañeros, estaba totalmente entre la espada y la pared.  
  
  
  
Rick bajó la mirada, retractándose de sus palabras, se sentía humillado de esta forma, no podía ser que estuviera a merced de aquel hombre que ahora hasta sabía su más oscuro secreto.  
  
Negan se bajó entonces los pantalones, haciendo que la tensión recayera en el otro hombre al darse cuenta ya de sus intenciones, el filo le rozaba la piel y le causaba sudor frío, no quería tener de cerca a ese loco, pero si se echaba un solo centímetro hacia delante, podría decirle adiós a su vida, aunque daba por hecho que el pelinegro no le dejaría morir.  
  
Su respiración se cortó de repente ante una la repentina intromisión de Negan en él, no había juegos previos aquí, nada de caricias ni nada de esas estupideces, el celo de Rick lo traía como loco, que su erección desde hace rato pedía con urgencia tomar aquel cuerpo tan vulnerable.  
Quejidos que salían de entre los dientes de Grimes alcanzaban a escucharse ante cada estocada que arremetía contra él, la mano libre de Negan arañaba uno de sus glúteos, hundiendo las uñas hasta dejar su piel roja y lastimada, le daba un revoltijo en el estómago al oír a aquel maniático como jadeaba del gusto cual perro y cada dos por tres soltaba una entrecortada risa; disfrutaba de las expresiones de dolor de Rick cuando salía lentamente y como entraba rudamente lastimando las paredes.  
  
Se encorvó contra el cuerpo de Rick, mordiendo con fuerza su nuca, como si fuera un caminante y le estuviera por arrancar la piel con sus dientes y lengua, dejando una horrenda marca que no se quitaría por semanas.  
  
Había marcado su territorio.  
  
  
 **—Agradece que eres tú y no ninguno de tus amigos. —** Dijo malicioso y prosiguió, embistiéndolo con más rudeza. **—Porque quien sabe, tal vez no podría controlarme ni con tu hijo.** —Rick se encogió de hombros imaginándose aquella horrorosa escena por la que estaba pasando, pero, esta vez, era Carl la víctima.  
  
Un alarido quejumbroso se escapó de él, apenas sintió como quedaron enlazados; temblando como una hoja, Rick miró por sobre su hombro, encontrándose con la mirada lujuriosa de Negan y como este se relamía del gusto al haber quedado pegados.  
  
  
  
 **—Esta no será la última vez Rick. —** Lo sostuvo del pelo con fuerza y echó su cabeza hacia atrás **—Seguiremos haciendo esto hasta que me aburras…o mínimo hasta que no sé…quedes preñado. —** Rió de forma perversa y mordió nuevamente su cuello con más fuerza, haciéndole gritar adolorido mientras la sangre brotaba un poco de su cuello y se perdía en su pecho hasta caer como gota al piso de la camioneta.  
  
  
  
  
Se había vuelto su perra, ya no había vuelta atrás para el pobre Rick Grimes, había quedado marcado para siempre.


End file.
